


Cliché

by catlovebb



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: Senne, Zoe, Jana, and Luka at a funfair. Just wanted to write something short and sweet for both Zoenna and whatever we are gonna call Jana and Luka. Carnival corniness at its finest I promise.





	Cliché

Zoe sipped on her drink as she watched Jana try to knock down the bottles again for the stuffed tiger prize.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try?” Luka asked as he tried taking the next ball from the determined girl.

“No, I’ve got this” Jana insisted, stretching her fingers and rolling her shoulders to get ready to throw her final ball and knock down the bottles.

Zoe gave her best friend an encouraging smile before turning around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Senne had come back from getting the others some snacks and gestured towards the booth.

“This is still happening?” he asked making Luka and Zoe nod.

They all jumped as Jana knocked the bottles down and cheered, grabbing her prize.

“See? I said I could do it.” Jana smirked, walking ahead of the others to a table.

This was happening a lot more often now since Zoe and Senne had settled into a peaceful stage in their relationship. Sometimes all of the girls would come over to watch a movie and Senne would join but very soon it became clear that were Senne went so did Luka. It was nice for Zoe to see that Senne had a good friendship with the other. Relationships where one partner let their whole lives revolve around the other wasn’t exactly healthy

As the four ate the funfair food that was probably not good for them, the sun began to set. The twinkling lights of the funfair were nice, and the atmosphere felt different. Senne grabbed Zoe’s hand and gestured for her to follow him.

“Where are we going?” Zoe asked, falling into step with her boyfriend.

“We are going to give them some time alone…. but that means alone time for us also.” He answered, pressing a kiss to her temple as she turned her head to watch Jana and Luka.

Zoe shook her head. “Jana is never going to fall for his tricks again.” She said, completely sure of herself.

Senne shrugged. “If you’re right, I will do laundry for the next month.” He said, starting a bet.

“And if you’re right? Which you won’t be.” Zoe asked, looking at the other as she stopped at the end of the short line for the Ferris Wheel.

Senne looked up at the top of the Ferris Wheel and shrugged. “I’ll think of something.” He answered.

The Ferris Wheel operator let them on, and the machine slowly started to move upwards. As they reached the top and went back down again Zoe leaned over the guard rail.

“No….” she said, watching Jana kiss Luka back at the table.

“So, since I was right, like I knew I would be…. you can’t stop kissing me for the next month.” Senne said with a straight face.

Zoe laughed but leaned over to kiss him as the Ferris Wheel speed up and the wind blew harshly against their faces.

“You’re such a Cliché” she said fondly.


End file.
